A method and pliers for cutting light wave guide cables are known from German Patent Application No. 198 42 122 A1. The light wave guide cable to be cut includes a core being designed in the form of a bundle of optical fibers. The light wave guide cable also includes an inner sheath surrounding the optical fiber bundle, the inner sheath being surrounded by an outer insulating sheath. The light wave guide cable is inserted into a clamping profile of a pair of clamping jaws, and it is clamped at the outer insulating sheath. In a first step, a channel is produced in the outer insulating sheath for later removal of the free end of the outer insulating sheath. Then, the light wave guide cable including the inner sheath and still the outer insulating sheath is cut. In the following, the outer insulating sheath is removed against the holding force of the knife for producing the channel. Afterwards, the cable is connected to a cable plug by crimping.
The known pliers include a pair of clamping jaws forming a clamping profile coordinated with the kind and the size of the light wave guide cable. The movable clamping jaw of the pair of clamping jaws is driven by a pliers drive including handles and a toggle lever drive such that the light wave guide cable with the outer insulating sheath is fixedly held in the closed position of the clamping jaws. A round blade being ground with great precision is located in the region of the pliers head, the blade being supported on a pivot arm to be freely rotatable, and to be moved to reach the cutting position by actuating a handle. The round blade is moved to pass the cable being supported by the clamping jaws. It is desired to smoothly cut the bunch of optical fibers to attain a smooth contact surface. The light wave guide cable is supported between the clamping jaws. In this position, the round knife is moved to pass the clamping jaws until the cable has been cut. In these known pliers, the light wave guide cable remains stationary during the cutting action, while the elements serving to produce a channel in the outer insulating sheath and to move the round knife with respect to the stationary cable are moved. An arrangement of a plurality of effective stations in association with the pair of clamping jaws requires a certain structural size and a certain axial distance of the effective locations with respect to the pair of clamping jaws. Consequently, there is the danger of the light wave guide cable not being cut at a right angle, and of the inner sheath being damaged during notching of the outer insulating sheath.